Christmas Carrols sung by Harry and friends
by kiwi93089
Summary: while singing christmas carrols and palying harry potter 2 kiwi(me) and smashely make up this werid and very funny story plz read and review ^_^ it's a one shot thing....


HARRY POTTER CHRISTMAS CAROLS and Germs

BY KIWI AND SMASHELY

A/N: This is what happens when Smashely visits kiwi and they are playing Harry Potter while singing Christmas carols. Prepare for evilness and plain out wackyness YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!

  
  


All the students are in the Great Hall sitting at their proper tables when Dumbledor stands to make an announcement. " Tonight we will have some guest singers for our Holiday feast." With those words Snape stepped up to the stage Dumbledor had made appear.

  
  


Jingle bells OUR way sung by Snape.

"Flying through the fireplace,

on a handful of magic powder,

Coughing all the way. *choke choke choke*

Oh what fun, it is to be in a magic fireplace,

OH....Jingle bells, 

Malfoy smells,

Weasly pucked a slug, 

Potter's broom lost a twig,

and He-who-must-not-be-named got away. HEY!" Snape walked off the stage and Gyffindors students walked up in his place..

(A\n Who ever says the verse their two letters will appear EX: H. P = Harry Potter. Get it? Got it? GOOD! Also u read the verse then read all the others then go back to the next one)

  
  


The 12 days of Christmas. Yet again Sung our way.

On the first day of Christmas, someone gave to me, One lighting scar. :H.P

On the second day of Christmas someone gave to me, Two body guards. :D.M 

On the third day of Christmas someone gave to me, Three annoying Gryffindors :S.S

On the fourth day of Christmas someone gave to me, Four Remeberalls. :N.L

On the fifth day of Christmas someone gave to me, FIVE GOLDEN SNITCHS! :All 

On the sixth day of Christmas someone gave to me, Sixth other siblings. :R.W.

On the seventh day of Christmas someone gave to me, Seven hatching dragons. :R.H.

On the eighth day of Christmas someone gave to me, Eight every flavored beans.:H.P

On the ninth day of Christmas someone gave to me, Nine House elves cleaning. : D.M

On the tenth day of Christmas someone gave to me, Ten brewing potions. :S.S

On the eleventh day of Christmas someone gave to me, Eleven books to study. :N.L.

On the twelveth day of Christmas someone gave to me, Twelve 10 PAGE TESTS:ALL

Nevile, Harry, Snape, Ron, Draco, Kiwi and Smashely take a bow. Kiwi timidly follows her best friend. Kiwi takes the mic from its stand and starts running all over the Great all screaming about how the germs will steal Christmas. Everyone looks at her like she is wacked. Smashely takes a garden gnome, spins it around in many circles and chucks it at Kiwi. It hit her in the head Kiwi falls into a corner with a mini Trunks from DrangonBallZ in her arms rocking back and forth muttering about the germs that were coming. Someone yells psycho across the room. "They're coming. Millions of them, taking Christmas from the good people. They plotted against Eminem, they took the Spatula from SpongeBob. What's next me. Smashely looks at her friend and almost pity's her until...Hagrid comes running in the Hall Yelling about the Christmas Tree being taken. "But Hagrid," Dumbledor said, "Who is taking the Tree?" "THE GERMS!" Kiwi pops out of her corner and starts to freak out. "I TOLD YOU THEY WERE COMING! NOW IT IS TOO LATE! THE GERMS WILL TAKE OVER YOU MORONIC PEOPLE! HA HA HA HA HA HA! Smashley grabs hold of a can of cleaning spray and marches towards the germy doom. Kiwi timidly follows her best friend. 

SMASHELY: "DIE GERMS DIE!"

GERMS: "NEVER WE WILL TAKE OVER!"

SMASHELY: "EAT SPRAY!"

GERMS: "NO....THE PAIN, THE TORTURE, THE CRUELNESS."

KIWI: "I'LL SAVE YOU GERMS!" *Kiwi jumps in a mud puddle and comes back inside. The germs all rush towards the muddy mess that was once Kiwi 

SMASHELY: "I DON'T KNOW HER! SHE JUST KNOWS ME!"

GERMS: "Yeah...sure!"

SMASHELY: "WHO SAID YOU WERE TO SPEAK!"

KIWI: "I did!" Kiwi raised her hand as she interrupted Smashely yet again .

SMASHELY: "WHO RATTLED YOUR CAGE."

KIWI: "The germs rattled it, they paid me to talk and what cage?" Kiwi showed Smashely the money wad the germs gave her. Smashely sighed how much was Kiwi put her through.

GERMS: "IS SHE ALWAYS THIS CRAZY?"

******SILENCE******

GERMS: "REALLY...."

Smashely takes the can of spray and destorys the last of the germs.

KIWI: "LEMONEMY FRESH VICTORY IS MINE!" 

SMASHELY: "Yours?! It's my victory!"

KIWI: "FINE! "MMM the stink of clean!"

Kiwi and Smashely walk back into to the hall and take there seats. Trying to act like nothing happened. Everything silence until Hermione starts singing Silent Night. Everyone looks up at her in shock since she was dressed as a punk. This was not the Hermione that they knew. She was a bookworm not a punk. 

  
  


Silent Night Our way as always.

Slimy night,

germy night,

all is wrecked,

all hope is gone, 

The germs have finally won........ At this point more then one voice started singing

With those words more germs pop out of everywhere. Kiwi and Smashely have there work cut out for them. They leave Hall in hope of finding a germ free place.

The End

(A-n: Ok we both know that made no sense at all, but that is the point so get used to it. We were only joking around while playing Harry Potter and the evil Plot Germs hit us so we just wrote this. We didn't have time to check for mistakes so sorry for them I think I corrected them all. THANKS SMASHELY FOR HANGING OUT WITH ME AND WRITING THIS WITH ME. Merry Christmas and Happy new Year plz review and maybe we will right more.


End file.
